Is it Love or is it Hate?
by Lovatic4life163
Summary: This happens during The Sea of Monsters there might be lots of kissing and hugging and crying but hey, i tried! Will Annabeth finally see her love for Percy? ...Maybe...Or...will it turn into a Pertemis story?
1. Chapter 1

Is it Love or is it Hate?

**By AnnadeathJackson163 **

**This is gonna be my new story and this will not be to good but it's the best I could do! So please no mean comments im new at this..Enjoy‼ um i will write the story soon but um im busy sometimes so...**


	2. Chapter 2

** Please read BIG part of the story I think**

**Um by the way im doing it from the book but I might do some from the movie but now im becoming a Pertemis fan so I might change it a little…**


	3. Chapter 3

** Well here is the first chapter it starts off as Percabeth but well, just read it….**

Percy's P.O.V

One morning Annabeth and I were sitting by the canoe lake sketching chariot designs when some jokers from Aphrodite's cabin walked by and asked me if I needed to borrow some eyeliner for my eye…"Oh sorry eyes."

As they walked by laughing, Annabeth grumbled, "Just ignore them, Percy. It isn't your fault you have a monster for a brother."

"He's not my brother!" I snapped. "And he's not a monster, either!'

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Hey don't get mad at me! And technically, he _is _a monster."

"Well, _you_ gave him permission to enter the camp."

"Because it was the only way to save your life! I mean…I'm sorry, Percy, I didn't expect Poseidon to _claim_ him. Cyclopes are the most deceitful, treacherous—"

"He is not! What have you got against Cyclopes, anyway?"

Annabeth's ears turned. I got the feeling there was something she wasn't telling me-something bad.

"Just forget it," she said "now the axle for this chariot—"

"You're treating him like he's this horrible thing," I said, "He saved my life."

Annabeth threw down her pencil and stood, "Well maybe you should design your chariot with _him_."

I rolled my eyes "Fine!" I said then I stormed out of the room.

"Percy, wait!" Annabeth called but I was gone.

Annabeth's P.O.V** (This is where it gets interesting)**

I wish I hadn't said that, poor Percy. A few minutes later where Percy had gone, I heard a terrified scream.

"Percy!" I called then I ran to his direction.

I found Percy lying on the ground with his stomach bleeding. And standing over him was….

**I wonder who it will be…and help me choose which kind of story it should be..I dunno anymore**

**PercyxAnnabeth (which I kinda don't want)**

**PercyxArtemis**

**PercyxAthena**

**PercyxHera**

**PercyxDemeter (Um eww much?)**

**PercyxAphrodite**

**And PercyxZoe**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok. I have decided the story's two lovebirds will be...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****... Pertemis (did i spell that right :p) PercyxArtemis! Update...soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, people if you want me to update give me ideas i'm running out i need some to continue...and i need...people supporting me not sending hate messages... **

** - Lovatic4life- out...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, first of all, all Percabeth lovers...you guys shouldn't be mad at me if you didn't comment Percabeth when i told you to so you should just shut the hell up! Still need ideas and it is not a chaos story i'm gonna change some of my ideas...**


End file.
